


West Is Gay

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Awkward Germany (Hetalia), BAMF Prussia (Hetalia), Based on a Tumblr Post, Big Brothers, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: If you don't know what the title means then it doesn't make any sense. But if you do then you agree with it.Oneshot/drabble





	West Is Gay

Ludwig was sitting in his living room when the front door opened. Gilbert interrupted him. Honestly by now he shouldn't even have been surprised anymore, knowing him. 

"West," Gil said--his nickname for his little brother--as he leaned against the couch. "You're really gay, you know that?"

Well the way he said it made it sound like he didn't already know it. Even though he did though, his cheeks still flushed a very slight pink. But to his credit of all the things he really could've done, Ludwig played it cool and didn't look up from his computer. 

"Source?" 

Behind him, Gilbert smirked. "Feliciano called."

Now he did look up. "Ah. I see."

It all made sense. Because after all he was gay for him. 


End file.
